International Events/Disney Storybooks
This event ran during April 2018. Flynn Rider, Happy Rapunzel, Maximus, Mulan and Pocahontas were introduced in tandem with this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum a new Disney Storybooks event is going on. The event lasts until 4/24 11:59 PM PDT. Clear the cards to earn Pins, Items and Coins. Rules Clear the cards to earn Coins, Hearts, Items, and Pins. * Tap the book to start the story and open the map. * Clear the missions and advance the story. * Land on a treasure box mission spot to earn the treasure. ** Use Bubbles and Skills to open the Treasure Boxes. ** Coins and Items will be in the Treasure Boxes. ** Up to 5 Treasure chests are available per mission * Clear a Key Spot to open the next book. * Clear all 4 volumes and advance the missions by getting the Key. * Use one of the new Tangled Tsums for a Character Bonus. * Clear all the books to get a Silver Pin and unlock an Extra Book. ** Mission Assist is available for the Bonus Card. ** Tap the "!" button on the Bonus Card to use Rubies to decrease the mission difficulty. ** The modified mission will appear in red. ** Clear the Bonus Card to earn a Gold Pin. Character Bonus Happy Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Mulan and Pocahontas provide a Character Bonuses for each mission type. Missions Book 1. Disney Tangled Book 2. Disney Pocahontas Book 3. Walt Disney Snow White Book 4. Disney Mulan Clear all 4 books Extra Book. Disney Cinderella Clear all 4 books to take on the difficult Extra Book! Gallery Event Images Disney Storybooks event coming soon.png|Teaser Information Disney Storybooks event HtP.png|How to Play Disney Storybooks event HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Disney Storybooks event HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Disney Storybooks event HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Disney Storybooks event HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Disney Storybooks event HtP5.png|How to Play 5 Disney Storybooks event Start.png|Start Disney Storybooks event all books cleared.png|All Books Cleared Book 1 Disney Storybooks event Book 1.png Disney Storybooks event Book 1a.png Disney Storybooks event Book 1b.png Disney Storybooks event Book 1c.png Disney Storybooks event Book 1d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 1a.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 1b.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 1c.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 1d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 1e.png Book 2 Disney Storybooks event Book 2.png Disney Storybooks event Book 2a.png Disney Storybooks event Book 2b.png Disney Storybooks event Book 2c.png Disney Storybooks event Book 2d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 2a.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 2b.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 2c.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 2d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 2e.png Book 3 Disney Storybooks event Book 3.png Disney Storybooks event Book 3a.png Disney Storybooks event Book 3b.png Disney Storybooks event Book 3c.png Disney Storybooks event Book 3d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 3a.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 3b.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 3c.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 3d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 3e.png Book 4 Disney Storybooks event Book 4.png Disney Storybooks event Book 4a.png Disney Storybooks event Book 4b.png Disney Storybooks event Book 4c.png Disney Storybooks event Book 4d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 4a.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 4b.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 4c.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 4d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Book 4e.png Extra Book Disney Storybooks event Extra Book.png Disney Storybooks event Extra Book a.png Disney Storybooks event Extra Book b.png Disney Storybooks event Extra Book c.png Disney Storybooks event Extra Book d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Extra Book a.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Extra Book b.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Extra Book c.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Extra Book d.png Disney Storybooks event cleared Extra Book e.png Pins Disney Storybooks event Cleared pin GET!.png|Storybook Cleared Disney Storybooks Extra Card pin GET!.png|Storybook Extra Card Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event